Last Friday Night
by Tokyo Girlz
Summary: I took It Down now its back it's my Parody of last friday night. Blossom loves Brick ,Brick doesn't even know she exist,But one intoxicated night together can change everything.


There's a stranger in my bed,

There's a pounding in my head

Glitter all over the room

Pink flamingos in the pool

I smell like a minibar

DJ's passed out in the yard

Barbie's on the barbeque

This a hickey or a bruise?

Pictures of last night Ended up online

I'm screwed Oh well

It's a blacked out blur

But I'm pretty sure It ruled Damn

Last Friday night

Yeah we danced on tabletops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a menage a trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop op, whoa

This Friday night Do it all again

This Friday night Do it all again

* * *

**MY VERSION** of Last Friday Night Hope You Like it Blossom/Brick in a way A SONG-FIC

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IDEAS!**PROF IS ON A TRIP WITH OR SHOULD I SAY MS KEANE HIS WIFE **

* * *

_** SATURDAY MORNING**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"I screamed.

I had a massive headache and I saw none other than Brick Jojo in MY bed .I glanced over at my mirror to see a hickie on MY neck. I frantically pull out my pink laptop to check my Facebook taking one more glance a my dirty room to see my worst nightmare picture of me on the internet. I'm ok with pictures just not these pictures then out of nowhere my friend Mitch opened the door

\"YOU THREW THE BEST PARTY EVER I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS ABOUT YOU ,BEST PARTY EVER WHOOOOOO".

"Yeah..."Then i finally start to remember what happened..

_** FRIDAY NIGHT**_

I'm in my room I finished my homework and I'm playing Sudoku,But the loud music playing from my neighbor Robin _Schneider_/Snyder house is getting really annoying .So I marched over to her house and see my sister Buttercup making out with Butch ,but they did not seem to notice me.I opened the door no surprise Bubbles is kissing her boyfriend Boomer they did not seem to notice me either,then I see Brick Jojo my crush with the slut Beserk she was wearing red peeptoe stilletoes a deep pink tube top and black short shorts and she is just all over him I frowned .I know I never had a chance with him, so I just walked/dragged my self away from anymore heartache ,then Robin bumped into me she was wearing a yellow dress that stoped right under her butt and bright yellow heels she saw that I was looking at Brick and the bitch/slut Berserk and told me too follow her. So I did as I was pulled out a Pink tube top green mini skirt and two differrent pairs of heels 1 yellow 1 pink

"Oh no I'm not wearing that"I said

"Like you have a choice,if you want Brick your gonna hav to be a little sluty ok or you can lose Brick to Berserk your choice"

"Ok ok I get it lets get this over with"

She put some honey(i think)and wax paper and ripped it as hard as she could off "AHHHHHHHHH"

I had to scream it was just to painful ok Brick Here I come

_**Blossom**_

**_Saucer of milk_**  
**_Table for two_**  
**_You wanna pet my kitty_**  
**_Your such a dirty doggy._**

**_Its your lucky night_**  
**_Cause Im in the mood_**  
**_Oh, I'm feeling spicy_**  
**_I'm feeling real naughty._**

**_Pick a part, you dream it up._**  
**_A dark vixen, a Lolita._**  
**_Oh boy, tell me your fantasy,_**  
**_Tonight's the night, I'm dressin' up for you._**

**_I can tell you're obsessed_**  
**_By your shortness of breath._**  
**_Ooh, my cookie monster_**  
**_Wants a taste test._**

**_Be a good boy_**  
**_And I'll show you the rest_**  
**_Ooh, my little voyeur_**  
**_Wants to play explorer._**

**_Pick a part, you dream it up._**  
**_Librarian, dominatrix._**  
**_Oh boy, tell me your fantasy,_**  
**_Tonight's the night (Tonight's the night)_**

**_Tonight I'm gonna come alive_**  
**_Make you forget about your_**  
**_Nine-to-five_**  
**_Are you ready for your blood to rise_**  
**_Tonight's the night I'm dressin' up for you (dressin' up)_**

**_You're getting hot_**  
**_So let's call the nurse_**  
**_Ooh, I feel a fever_**  
**_Let's take your temperature_**

**_Better Behave_**  
**_Or a police officer_**  
**_Will have to hold you down_**  
**_Give you what you deserve_**

**_Pick a part, you dream it up._**  
**_Use your imagination_**  
**_Oh boy, tell me your fantasy,_**  
**_Tonight's the night (Tonight's the night)_**

**_Tonight I'm gonna come alive_**  
**_Make you forget about your_**  
**_Nine-to-five_**  
**_Are you ready for your blood to rise_**  
**_Tonight's the night I'm dressin' up for you (dressin' up)_**

**_Tonight I'm gonna come alive_**  
**_Make you forget about your_**  
**_Nine-to-five_**  
**_Are you ready for your blood to rise_**  
**_Tonight's the night I'm dressin' up for you (dressin' up)_**

**_Tide_**  
**_Tight_**  
**_Tip_**  
**_Teasing_**  
**_Push_**  
**_Pull_**  
**_Pressure_**  
**_Pleasing_**

**_Beads of sweat drip down your neck_**  
**_Breathing deep, gaining speed, about to peak_**  
**_Trembling_**  
**_Trembling_**  
**_Trembling_**

**_Tonight I'm gonna come alive_**  
**_Make you forget about your_**  
**_Nine-to-five_**  
**_Are you ready for your blood to rise_**  
**_Tonight's the night I'm dressin' up for you (dressin' up)_**

**_Tonight I'm gonna come alive_**  
**_Make you forget about your_**  
**_Nine-to-five_**  
**_Are you ready for your blood to rise_**  
**_Tonight's the night I'm dressin' up for you (dressin' up)_**

**_Dressin' up_**  
**_I'm dressin' up for you_**  
**_I'm dressin' up x5_**  
**_For you_**  
**_I'm dressin' up_**  
**_I'm dressin' up for you ._**

I walked down the stairs ,my hair straighted a hot pink tube top lime green mini skirt , all eyes were on me I even caught the eye of someone else that's right the most popular boy in skool, my crush Brick then Robin passed me a drink and we started to plat Just Dance 4 on her Wii after beating her ass and others like 17 times I stumbled to the table(yea i'm wasted)when out of nowhere Brick slapped my ass and said"I've seen you've been staring at something you like"he said suductivly into my ear then he kissed me it was passionate like the kiss every girl want

"Bitch get away from my fucking boyfriend"screeched a not so happy Beserk\

"I don't see him complaining"

before she could slap me her hand was grabbed by Brick he pushed her away fixing his gaze on me I grabbed his hand and scream"PARTY AT MY HOUSE"and sure enough they listened as I opened the door to the once clean nice house all it took was three hours for them to trash my house our once clean house kissed me passionatly again one more time and I pulled us away too my room but Dexter interrupted us he attempted to fight Brick so it was not a big shocker who won Brick (i know that in the video the nerdy looking guy won but this is my version so...yeah)we both fell in my bed passed out maybe and things this is wear things got really blurred

_**SATURDAY MORNING**_

My door was flung open it was Professer my mom"BLOSSOM ASHLEY UTONIUM WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BOY DOING IN YOUR BED WHERE IS YOUR SHIRT AND THAT HIS SHIRT"by now Professer yelling and was red in the face with anger and Brick fell off the bed"Not so loud jackass"Brick said "BRICK JOJO YOU WILL NOT TALK TO MY HUSBAND LIKE THAT"My mom(the principal at my skool) yelled enough to wake up Butch,Buttercup,Boomer,and Bubbles "Hi daddy"Bubbles said in a voice that was loud enough for us all to here"That's you're dad"Boomer said"Because I thought he was-""SHUT UP"My parents said in such a way it scared us all"ALL OF YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES AND HELP US CLEAN"and with that the door was slammed shut"Should we-"the Blues got cut off by the rest of us in the room"Nope give him sometime to cool off""I mean come on do you really want too clean all the mess"Butch said."Good Point"Said Brick

* * *

_**Wanted a Happy Ending Hope U Liked It **_

_**I STILL OWN NOTHING T-T**_

_**Ok i Know i put another song in the story but that was just for fun Bye ^.^**_

_**Do Not Own PPG RRB LAST FRIDAY NIGHT OR DRESSIN' UP**_


End file.
